A month with the Brotherhood
by ChibiChaos Mage of Chaos
Summary: Kaosu's being hunted by bounty hunter cheerleaders...Freddy and Lance are wearing drag?...Pietro gets his revenge! Live a month with the Brotherhood!!
1. Default Chapter

Heero: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
ChibiChaos: -_-;; *sighs* I can't believe this is happening  
  
Heero: Believe it sister  
  
ChibiChaos: I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!!! .  
  
Heero: *sweatdrops* Sorry, it's a figure of speech  
  
ChibiChaos: ...Oh, yeah, I knew that.  
  
Heero: -_- *sighs* Stop stalling  
  
ChibiChaos: Ok, ok *turns to readers* If you've read the summary, you understand, Heero is now in charge of the authors notes *shivers* the horror, THE HORROR!!!  
  
Heero: Ha ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh, get your stuff and go would ya?  
  
ChibiChaos: Fine fine *grumbles and walks off* I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Heero or ChibiChaos own X-men Evolution  
  
On With The Story  
  
Heero and ChibiChaos were playing truth or dare, it was ChibiChaos' turn  
  
"Dare," Heero grinned evilly at her response, ChibiChaos gulped,  
  
"Ok Chibi-chan, I dare you...to spend a month with the Brotherhood," ChibiChaos gaped,  
  
"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!! TELL HIM QUATRE!!!" Quatre shook his head,  
  
"Sorry Chibi, but he can, it's a legal dare,"  
  
"Damn," Heero smirked,  
  
"Besides, I wasn't finished,"  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"  
  
"You have to spend a month with the Brotherhood and you're not aloud to use you magical powers,"  
  
"Magic? I CAN'T USE MY MAGIC?! Damn, oh well, I still have my author powers,"  
  
"And you can only use those to bring in other characters and interacting with characters already in it,"  
  
"I'll get you for this,"  
  
"I have a month to prepare,"  
  
"Hmph," ChibiChaos sulked, but packed her stuff and got ready to leave, "I need a name for while I'm there you know," Heero shrugged,  
  
"Kaosu, how's that?" ChibiChaos (from here on known as Kaosu) scowled,  
  
"Fine, I hope you're ready for my full wrath when I get back though,"  
  
"I'm sure I will,"  
  
"We'll see," Kaosu turned and stomped out of the studio to the taxi that was waiting for her, "to the bording house," The taxi driver blinked and drove off to the bording house (using a plot hole to get to the right one)  
  
::Some time later::  
  
The taxi drove up the bording house's driveway, Kaosu sighed and scrambled out while dragging her stuff with her,  
  
"I'm gonna need serious theropy after this," she muttered as she saunted up to the house, "Good gravy, I can see I'm gonna need a lot of power tools," she gazed at the crumbling building but quickly averted her attention to the door, and knocked. The door slid open,  
  
"Yo, who are you?"  
  
Kaosu raised an eyebrow and sighed, "I'm your new room mate, Kaosu,"  
  
Todd blinked, "Oh...I'm Todd..."  
  
"Talen-ski, I know, I'm only here for a month though." The two stared each other down, "can I come in now?"  
  
"Sure, what are your powers,"  
  
"Causing havic and general insanity, whatever strikes my fancy,"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"I'm an author,"  
  
"Oooooooooooooooh," Todd paused, "DEAR LORD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE THEN?!"  
  
Kaosu sweatdropped, "I'm here on a dare, one month without my magic and half of my author's powers,"  
  
"Harsh, what can you do then?" Kaosu smirked,  
  
"Create havic and mass distruction, matchmaking, pranks, you know, the general things, and I can also bring other characters here."  
  
"Oh, hey guys, this is Kaosu, she's an author,"  
  
"You're not a Kurt/Kitty fan are you?" Lance glared at her,  
  
"Ah, well, I don't mind them, and I don't mind Kitty/Pietro either buuuuuut, I'm generaly a loyal Lance/Kitty fan,"  
  
"Good,"  
  
"Why are you here instead of writing one your rediculous stories then?" asked Pietro, Kaosu saw red,  
  
"DON'T DISS MY STORIES!!! JUST BECAUSE I MADE YOU EVIL ONCE DOES NOT MEAN YOU GET TO DISS THEM!!!"  
  
"You made me evil?"  
  
"Ah,"  
  
"You're so going down," Kaosu gulped,  
  
"Uh oh, it'sbeenrealguys,Ibettergofindmyroom,byebye," she quickly sped upstairs and bolted into the closest room, "I claim this room," Kaosu gathered the scattered clothing and other objects in the room and tossed them into the hallway,  
  
"One of you guys are gonna have to share a room," The four males quickly made their way up the stairs,  
  
"Oi, get out of my room," shouted Pietro,  
  
"Nope, I got this room, I'm not sharing with a guy, so BUGGER OFF!!!"  
  
"I'M NOT SHARING!!!"  
  
"Then sleep on the couch,"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"I'm the guest, I get the guest room,"  
  
Todd blinked and turned to the others, "I didn't know there was a guest room, yo," Pietro seethed,  
  
"There isn't,"  
  
"Oh," An exagerated sigh emitted from the bedroom and the door sprung open, Kaosu stood in the doorway and turned to Pietro,  
  
"Fine, we'll share, but I get the bed,"  
  
"Wha-? But it's MY bed,"  
  
"And I thank you most profoundly for you generous hospitality," Kaosu grinned at their stuperfied faces and ran downstairs, "By the way, I'm going to school with you tomorrow,"  
  
The four boys facefaulted,  
  
"This can't be happening," groaned Pietro,  
  
"I thought chicks weren't aloud," whined Freddy,  
  
"It's only a month, what could happen?" Lance, Pietro and Freddy turned to glare at Todd, who stared back in confusion, "What'd I say?"  
  
FIN  
  
Heero: *grins evilly* Yes, I finally get the reconition I deserve  
  
Quatre: I got a letter from Chibi  
  
Heero: What does it say?  
  
Quatre: It proclaims that Tarriot is in charge now  
  
Heero: Damn, now I have to listen to a hedgehog?  
  
Tarriot: *pops up and waves* hey, I hope you like this fic so far, dun forget to review minna ^____^ ja ne!! 


	2. thumb wars

Heero: *sulking in a corner* This isn't fair, I should be in charge now, I've been with Chibi-chan from the start.  
  
Tarriot: ^______________^ Hi minna, and welcome back, ignore Heero, he's in denial  
  
Heero: NO I'M NOT!!!  
  
Tarriot: See?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nudding cept the plot and myself  
  
On With That Story  
  
Pietro and Kaosu glared at eachother from across the bed,  
  
"I get the bed, I'm the guest." Shouted Kaosu,  
  
"It's my bed," shouted Pietro  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I should get it!"  
  
"What?!" Todd interupted,  
  
"People, yo, calm down, let's do this as mature adults," Pietro and Kaosu peered at him,  
  
"Well, what do you sugest?" asked Kaosu, Todd smirked,  
  
"TUMB WAR!!!!" Kaosu and Pietro glared at eachother and nodded,  
  
"Fine," The two grasped hands over the center of the bed,  
  
"1,2,3,4 I declare a thumb war, 5,6,7,8 try to keep your thumb straight, bow, FIGHT!!"  
  
"And they're off," crowed Todd, who had decided to be the comentator, Lance and Freddy had grabbed chairs and popcorn,  
  
"GO PIETRO!!!" shouted Freddy,  
  
"GO KAOSU!!!" shouted Lance, the pair were waving their signs around.  
  
"Damn it, stop moving so fast," growled Kaosu,  
  
"Stop breaking free," retorted Pietro, "why don't you just give in?"  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
"Give it up, join the dark side of the thumb," Pietro cackled as Kaosu glared at him,  
  
"No way, you beat my father,"  
  
"I AM YOUR FATHER!!!" Pietro paused in his cackling, "Um...that didn't come out right,"  
  
"No kidding,"  
  
"This isn't over yet!!"  
  
"Bring it on!!"  
  
::15 minutes later::  
  
The thumb war was still on, Todd watched tiredly as Pietro and Kaosu battled on,  
  
"I'm getting tired of this, yo,"  
  
"I'm hungry,"  
  
"I'm leaving, I want to get to school early tomorrow," Lance blinked as Todd and Freddy gave him a weird look, "What?"  
  
"Since when did you want to get to school early?" asked Todd, Lance smirked,  
  
"Since Kitty started track,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
The three turned to see Pietro and Kaosu still fighting,  
  
"I don't think they're going to stop anytime soon," commented Freddy, Todd and Lance nodded in agreement. Lance sighed,  
  
"We'll never get sleep at this rate," he turned to Pietro and Kaosu, "look, since both of you want the bed, why don't you just share," Pietro and Kaosu stopped and turned to face him, Lance gulped,  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? I'M NOT SHARING A BED WITH HIM/HER!!!" they shouted, pointing at eachother, Pietro turned to Kaosu,  
  
"What,are you afraid to sleep with perfection next to you?"  
  
"WHAT?! No, you jerk, I don't trust you intentions if I get in the same bed as you,"  
  
"What do you take me for? I do have some decency you know,"  
  
"Could have fooled me, I bet..." the two paused in their arguing as a shrill whistle peirced the room, Todd nodded, as he got everyone's attention,  
  
"Ok people, listen up, Pietro, Kaosu,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I dare you to share the bed for the night?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Pietro stared at Kaosu who stared back miserably,  
  
"It's a dare, we can't back out,"  
  
"Oh man," The two sighed and nodded, Todd nodded happily and scooted out of the room, for his own protection. Pietro glared at Kaosu who glared back before stomping into the bathroom with her pajamas,  
  
"This is so unfair,"  
  
::The next morning:: (*shoots the twitering birdies* Stupid birds)  
  
Kaosu groaned as the alarm went off,  
  
"No, turn off, go back, I don't wanna wake up," she rolled over, and promptly fell out of the bed, "ouch," she winced as she heard snickering behind her that soon evolved into full blown laughted. "Shut up Pietro." She glared at him as she walked to the bathroom,  
  
"There better not be anyone in there," she called as she opened the door, only to have it shut in her face,  
  
"Thanks for opening the door Kaosu," chuckled Pietro,  
  
"PIETRO!! GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!! I HAD DIBS ON IT FIRST!!"  
  
"Awww, honey, I didn't know you wanted me so badly,"  
  
"Grrr, prepare to meet your maker," Kaosu growled and stalked down to the kitchen, "Morning," she received several grunts in reply,  
  
"Hey, Lance?"  
  
"Mmm?" Lance looked up from his coffee,  
  
"Is all the plumbing joined?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Kaosu grinned like a cat and reached over to turn on the kitchen tap,  
  
"Payback," The three brothhood members whatched with interest as a startled scream emitted from the bathroom, Kaosu snickered as she poured milk over her cereal. Pietro came running down the stairs in his bath robe,  
  
"You little brat, you did that on purpose!!" Kaosu smirked,  
  
"Consider that revenge,"  
  
"I'll get you,"  
  
"I highly doubt that," The remaining members of the Brotherhood looked at eachother and sighed, this was going to be a very interesting day.  
  
FIN  
  
Tarriot: Ok minna that's it for this chappy ^_________________^  
  
Uknown Voice: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tarriot and Heero: Huh 0.0?  
  
Duo: *steps out of the shadows wearing his Shinagami outfit* I AM THE GREAT SHINAGAMI, THE AUTHORS NOTES BELONG TO ME KNOW!!!!!  
  
Shinagmagmi: *stands beside him and sweatdrops* There is a reason why people don't let him drink coffee apparently.  
  
Tarriot: -_-;; *sighs* Ok minna, we've got a special guest coming in next chapter, and ChibiChan, we'd like a description of you thanks. Ja ne minna and don't forget to review!! 


	3. AHH! SCHOOL!

Tarriot: *locked in cage that's dangling about hot lava* Ok Heero, this is officially not funny any more.  
  
Heero: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! With you out of the way I shall be the one in charge.  
  
Tarriot: *rolls eyes* Yeah, and pigs fly *sweatdrops as a flock of pigs fly by* That was so cliché  
  
Heero: *with crazed look in his eyes* NO, I SHALL RULE THE STUDIO!!!  
  
Tarriot: ¬.¬ You've been eating chocolate again haven't you.  
  
Heero: *tosses chocolate wrapper into lava* Yes I have, and you can't stop me =D  
  
Tarriot: -_-;; Help?  
  
Disclaimer: ChibiChaos relinquishes all owner ship of the X-men characters to their rightful owners, thank you, have a nice day ^_________^  
  
Oh, and if you want to dare Kaosu (ChibiChaos) or any other characters, please submit a review.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC  
  
Lance cheered as he rounded another corner, at breakneck speed of course.  
  
"Hey, Lance, could you slow down a bit, Freddy's turning a disturbing shade of green back here." Lance glanced back and grinned at the nervous Kaosu,  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be there before you know it."  
  
"Yeah, but will we be there before Fred shows me what he had for breakfast all over my shirt?"  
  
"You doubt me?"  
  
"Um, how about, YES!!" The four blinked as a SUV limo speeds by, "is that normal?"  
  
"Uh...." Lance was saved by the air force bombers speeding after the car.  
  
"Ok, that right there? That was messed up." Kaosu blinked, "hey, weren't they heading towards the boarding house?" Kaosu looked at Todd, who looked at Fred who looked at Lance, who blinked,  
  
"You know, he really does look like he's going to be sick."  
  
"LANCE!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, we'll go back and make sure the house is still in one piece," Lance quickly reversed the car and sighed, "And I really wanted to see Kitty in shorts too."  
  
The jeep (damn, I really want a jeep now) pulled up at the house and the four students crept up to the front door, Kaosu glanced around.  
  
"Ok, well the car's here, but the bombers have gone, thank god."  
  
The four stood in front of the door, and looked at Lance,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Open it."  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"Cause you're the leader."  
  
Lance gulped and reached out to open the door, when it was opened and he fell through it. The remaining three looked at him, then at the girl standing in the doorway, Kaosu grinned,  
  
"Hey Sparx." The girl smiled brightly, (yes, I've decided to let authors into this story, just give me a description if you want in, please)  
  
"Hey Chaos-san,"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Visiting, oh, and I'm here to rescue you."  
  
"Aww man, sorry, can't do, I have to wait till the month's over."  
  
"Oh," The two suddenly found the floor very interesting; Todd cleared his throat,  
  
"Yo, Kaosu, who's she?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh she's my imoutu, ChibiChan, or Sparx here."  
  
"Oh," Kaosu turned to Sparx,  
  
"Anyway, we gotta go, that prison called school exists here too and I have to go,"  
  
"Well, I have to go torture Heero anyway,"  
  
"Yeah, make sure he doesn't hurt Tarriot will ya, I'm kind of attached to him."  
  
"See ya!" The four waved and walked off, Lance grinned,  
  
"Well, that was exciting,"  
  
"Yeah, good thing nothing happened to the house," agreed Fred, Kaosu groaned,  
  
"You just had to say that didn't you."  
  
"What are you talking about," Kaosu winced, waited, and blinked,  
  
"Hmm, that's odd, nothing happened,"  
  
"Obviously," Kaosu shrugged and jumped in the back seat,  
  
"This time Fred sits in the front,"  
  
Lance revved up the car, "Ok people, are we ready?" he got a halfhearted cheer in reply and shrugged, "that's good enough for me," and raced out of the drive way and down the street.  
  
::FIRST CLASS::  
  
Kaosu walked into the room,  
  
'Grey, what a cheery colour to paint the classroom,' she sighed and sat down in the back, only to have a familiar blur bump into her,  
  
"Hey, brat, you're in my chair,"  
  
Kaosu grinned evilly; this was too good an opportunity to waste, "Really? I don't see you're name on it,"  
  
Now Pietro ginned evilly, Kaosu gave him an uneasy look. The speed demon dug into his back an produced a pair of scissors, Kaosu's eyes widened to the size of sources (the flying kind)  
  
"You're going to kill me, simply because I'm sitting at your desk?"  
  
Pietro gave her a weird look, "No, though the thought is tempting,"  
  
"Don't even joke about that,"  
  
"Whatever, just move" Sighing, Kaosu stepped away from the desk, Pietro ran around the desk, creating a dust cloud and stopped five seconds later. Kaosu gaped; he had carved his name on every inch of the desk, right at the moment the teacher, and the vast majority of the class, had decided to enter. The teacher looked at the desk, blinked, took of his glasses, cleaned them and looked at the desk again.  
  
"Care to explain this, Mr. Maxamillion?"(I think that' s his last name)  
  
"Uh," Pietro blinked and looked around, "um...I was in a creative mood?" he shrugged, the entire class ruptured into laughter, except the teacher, who handed Pietro a note,  
  
"Kindly take your new master piece to the principal and return to this classroom as soon as lunch starts, you have detention, you're just lucky it's not after school."  
  
Pietro meekly took the note, shot a glare in Kaosu's direction, who was looking suspiciously innocent and stomped out with the desk. Kaosu waved and gave him a sweet smile, dripping with honey as he left.  
  
::LUNCH detention::  
  
Pietro looked at his cafeteria food, glanced out the window and sighed in depression.  
  
'This is not good, I have been humiliated in front of a vast population of females, not good.' He scowled, 'SHE MUST PAY!!' His tuna surprise squelched in agreement while the peas did back flips over the carrots.  
  
::LUNCH outside::  
  
"...so then the teacher handed him the note, and sent him to the principal's," Kaosu chuckled and took a bite out of her peanut butter sandwich, Todd shook his head,  
  
"You do realise that he is going to take revenge on you," Kaosu looked up from her sandwich,  
  
"You think?" her sandwich was busy snubbing Fred's hamburger after a barrage of insults,  
  
"Well, you embarrassed him in front of the entire class, he's not going to take it well," Kaosu waved him off and picked up her sandwich before it was beaten up by Fred's hamburger.  
  
"I doubt it, what could he possibly do to me?"  
  
"Hey you!" Todd gulped,  
  
"Something like that," Kaosu turned to see five cheerleaders heading their way,  
  
"I'm getting the feeling that they're not coming over to ask me to try out," Todd shook his head,  
  
"Try again,"  
  
The head cheerleader, a green-eyed blond (please do not be offended blondes, I am blond myself, at the moment) sneered down her nose at the trio, Kaosu watched as her poor sandwich shriveled up under the look.  
  
"Ok, I'll bite, why are you here?" the blond scowled,  
  
"I've been hearing things," Kaosu gave her a kind look,  
  
"Don't worry, there are people who can help you with that,"  
  
"No, I don't mean that, I've heard rumors."  
  
"Aaand?"  
  
"They say that you and my snuggle bunny have been sleeping together," she twisted her cherry red lips into a snarl, "you've been sleeping with Pietro."  
  
Kaosu raised an eyebrow, hastily put her sandwiched down, where it was immediately jumped by Fred's burger; never to see daylight again, and took a sip of her hot chocolate, "What's your point?"  
  
"HAVE YOU OR HAVE YOU NOT SLEPT WITH HIM?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Yes what?"  
  
"Yes, I've slept with him," Kaosu ducked as the cheerleader sent her palm towards her face,  
  
"How dare you seduce my poor snuggle bunny," Kaosu snorted,  
  
"I didn't seduce anyone, I don't even know how to, it was a dare, ask Todd,"  
  
The cheerleader turned her wrath upon Todd who fainted in shock after croaking out a, "Yes" Kaosu quickly jumped in and rescued him,  
  
"Hey chill, nothing like that happened, we slept in the same bed, that's all, and the only reason we did that was because neither wanted to sleep on the floor."  
  
Fred blinked, "You know, now that I think about it, the couch folds out into a bed."  
  
The blond and Kaosu stopped and turned their attention to him, Kaosu spoke first,  
  
"Why wasn't I informed about this earlier?" Fred shrugged,  
  
"Forgot," two sweatdropped,  
  
"FRED!!" Kaosu glared at him then turned to the cheerleaders, "is this settled yet?"  
  
The cheerleader snorted, "I suppose it is for now, but I'm keeping an eye on from now on, freak. Don't you go anywhere near my snuggle bunny." The group walked off.  
  
Kaosu blinked and scratched her head, "Snuggle bunny huh? I'll have to remember that one." The bell went off, "shit, we're late for class," Kaosu passed the still unconscious Todd to Fred and went off in search of Lance.  
  
"Damn love struck fool," sighing she spotted him staring goofily at Kitty, who would giggle at his attentions every so often. Scowling the popped up behind him,  
  
"Come on Romeo, we have history now, " and proceeded to drag him off to his next class, leaving a confused Kitty in their wake.  
  
FIN  
  
Tarriot: *looks uneasily at lava which is steadily rising* Help, now, I mean it, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, Raven, ANYONE!!  
  
Heero: *snickers* They can't hear or help you, I've put them under a deep sleeping spell.  
  
::scene switches to show the others snoring in front of the TV showing reruns of really badly done monster movies::  
  
Tarriot: THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! WE'RE COMPANIONS, FRIENDS!!  
  
Heero: Wrong, I've never really liked you, hogging Chibi's attention but this is the final straw, I shall be #1 again!  
  
Tarriot: o_O Wow, you really did dive into the chocolate didn't you? Anyway, HELP!!  
  
Yami the Chao: *holds up sign* And don't forget to review!! Ja ne! 


	4. BOUNTY HUNTERS!

Heero: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! =D Your time is up my blue, furry rival, soon you will be gone and I shall be no. 1 again!!!  
  
Mysterious Person: Guess again!  
  
Heero: Huh? *Looks around for the mysterious person* who said that?  
MP: I DID!! *Jumps into the light*  
  
Heero: *GASP* It can't BE!!  
  
ChibiChan: But it IS!! IT'S CHIBICHAN TO THE RESCUE!!!!  
  
Heero: *glares at the raven-haired girl* What the hell are you doing here?  
  
ChibiChan: *smirks, ruby eyes gleaming* Kicking your butt, what else? *Attacks Heero*  
  
Heero: 0.0! Help? *Disappears into a dust cloud*  
  
Disclaimer: Tarriot: *sighs* Everyone's forgotten me T_T Oh well, ChibiChaos doesn't own anything in this fic, except for me and herself!!  
  
On with the Story  
  
Kaosu ran down the hallway and ducked into the nearest classroom,  
  
"Not, happening," She froze as the war cries of cheerleaders sounded through the hallways and glared at the ceiling, "why me? What did I ever do to you?" the ceiling gave her a blank look. Kaosu huffed, "Well you're no help." She winced as the cheerleaders ran past the door.  
  
You're probably wondering why Kaosu's running away from cheerleaders when she should be in class, well you see, it all stared during lunch, when Pietro was in detention...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Pietro looked at his cafeteria food, glanced out the window and sighed in depression.  
  
'This is not good, I have been humiliated in front of a vast population of females, not good.' He scowled, 'SHE MUST PAY!!' His tuna surprise squelched in agreement while the peas did back flips over the carrots.  
  
He glared at the ceiling, 'this is so damn boring,' he grabbed an old magazine from his bag, flipped through it and glanced outside just in time to see the cheerleaders leave Kaosu, he scowled at the thought of her name, and the brotherhood.  
  
"Too bad they didn't do anything to her, wonder what it would take to get them to go after her again," Frowning he glanced ideally at the pages in front of him and froze, "well well well, looks like there could be a way after all." He grinned evilly and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen.  
  
(During Class)  
  
Kaosu blinked as she sat down, was it just her, or was everyone staring at her? She shrugged and glanced down at her 'History of Mankind' book. Two minutes later she glanced up to see that the entire class had moved at least five inches closer to her desk,  
  
'Okay, this is odd,' she turned back to her book, another few minutes passed and she looked up again to find that the class had moved in again, 'strange how everyone in this class seems to be a cheerleader.' Ten minutes later she couldn't move without knocking a member of the class, scowling she stood up,  
  
"Ok, what the hell is going on?"  
  
One of the girls stood up, "It is her, I knew it, quick, get her before she escapes," Kaosu blinked and found herself surrounded by cheerleaders,  
  
"Ok, I'm out of here," jumping up she darted out of the room with the cheerleaders hot on her tail, a piece of paper caught her eye and she grabbed it as she ran by. "What the hell? Ooh, he is SO DEAD!"  
  
Yes readers, Pietro decided it would be a good idea to put a bounty over Kaosu's head for attempting to seduce him, obviously, she wasn't amused.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Which brings us back to the present time where she's hiding in a classroom plotting revenge against Pietro and cheerleaders are combing the school for her.  
  
Kaosu gathered that she was safe for the next 15 minutes or so and leaned against the wall as she considered her options. She considered going out there and telling them the truth, but chances were they'd rip her to shreds before she could get a decent word out. Of course she could always hunt down a certain speed demon and torture him until he confessed to accusing her wrongfully, but then she'd be hunted by his fanclub for hurting him. Kaosu frowned and looked at the sheet in front of her,  
  
'What can I do that wont involve me getting decapitated by cheerleaders and gets back at Pietro at the same time?' she smirked suddenly, 'Oh he is going to get it this time.' She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat down to write, checking the door every so often.  
  
Grinning, Kaosu held up her work, "Let's see him weasel his way out of this one, but I'll need some help," She softly crept out of the classroom and speed down the hallway to detention, huffing she slammed the door open and grinned,  
  
"Hey guys,"  
  
The Brotherhood boys blinked at her sudden appearance,  
  
"Yo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Apart from running from cheerleaders? I'm here to ask for your help," Lance looked at her suspiciously,  
  
"What kind of help?"  
  
Kaosu smirked and held up three cheerleading outfits, the boys' eyes widened,  
  
"Kaosu," Todd glanced at the uniforms nervously, "why are you holding up cheerleading uniforms?"  
  
"Funny you should ask that, you see, I need someone to divert the cheerleaders' attention from me to Pietro, with, for example, a detailed account of their last date?" She passed a cheerleading outfit to each male, "and since I can't show my face to them, you're going to have to do it."  
  
Todd's jaw dropped, "WHAT?"  
  
"No way," Lance glared at her,  
  
"What do we get in return?" asked Freddy, eyeing the costume.  
  
Kaosu considered this, "Well, it depends on which one of you will do it, like say, if Freddy does it, I'll cook all meals for him for a week."  
  
"Really?" Freddy looked at the outfit again and back at Kaosu, "I'll do it, but they better be big meals,"  
  
Kaosu shrugged, "Hey, I'll cook you seven course meals if you want," Freddy nodded and wondered out to the male changing room.  
  
Lance and Todd watched wide-eyed and turned to Kaosu,  
  
"So, just what will you give us if we do it?"  
  
"I'll get Lance a date with Kitty if he does it,"  
  
"Really? I'm there!" Lance cheered and ran towards the changing room. Todd snorted,  
  
"Todd?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"A decent grade,"  
  
"I'll tutor you if you want."  
  
"I think you have enough cheerleaders,"  
  
Kaosu snickered, "Yeah, I guess you're right...wanna watch?"  
  
Todd smirked, "Wouldn't miss it for the world," The two snuck out of the classroom and down the corridors and found the cheerleaders in the auditorium.  
  
Kaosu glanced around and stifled a shriek of laughter when she found Lance and Freddy, tugging on Todd's sleeve she pointed them out and had to gag him to stop him from laughing and blowing their cover.  
  
"Shut up, we're trying to spy on them, not get caught." Her shoulders where shaking with laughter though, Todd wasn't in any better condition to say the least.  
  
"Did you see those wigs, where did they get them?"  
  
"Well, we did pass the drama room, but seriously, Lance should not have grabbed the bright red one."  
  
"Shh, they're about to do it," both froze and strained to hear, still trying to smother their laughter as Lance and Freddy animatedly described their dates complete with high pitched voices. Outrages screeches told them that Kaosu's plan had worked, for better or worse, they weren't quite sure yet.  
  
Kaosu waved as Lance and Freddy made their way out the door, the cheerleaders were arguing about whom was really Pietro's girlfriend. She grabbed a sheet of paper and opened the door a fraction. She motioned for the others to hide in the nearest room and stuck her head in,  
  
"What are we fighting about? Pietro will straighten this out, he'll show you that I'm the one he loves," grinned she watched as the cheerleaders paused and agreed with this decision. She quickly ran into the nearest room and shut the door.  
  
"Let's go home, right guys?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I'm ready to go," Todd followed her out of the room as Freddy and Lance sighed and snuck back into the changing room.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Kaosu grinned and shoved the tub of ice-cream in front of Freddy before walking into the lounge,  
  
Lance looked up from the TV, "Well?"  
  
Smirking she flopped into the seat next to him, "Well what?"  
  
"Come Kaosu, you said you'd get me a date,"  
  
She frowned and looked at him, "Well, I called her and asked her what she thought of you,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"She started shouting at me to get the hell away from you,"  
  
Lance smirked in content and turned back to the show, "And?"  
  
"I hung up,"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"What did you expect me to do? I waited an hour for her to stop shouting."  
  
"But...but, my date."  
  
"Oh yeah, about that, she said to meet her outside the movies tomorrow at 10am." Kaosu quickly left the room as Lance started to dance with joy.  
  
Sauntering into the kitchen she paused as the doorbell rang, "Who the hell would be here to see us?" she sighed and walked into the hallway and opened the door, "Oh, it's you. I might have known."  
  
FIN  
  
ChibiChan: *stands on top of Heero in a heroic pose with a breeze blowing her hair to the side*  
  
Tarriot: ¬.¬ As heroic as that pose is, do you think that you could possibly, GET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE!?  
  
ChibiChan: *blinks and looks down at Heero* Did you hear something?  
  
Heero: *groans in pain*  
  
ChibiChan: *shrugs* Ah well, REVIEW MINNA!!! Ja ne! 


End file.
